


All For Nothing

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Mpreg, birth denial, birth kink, difficult birth, rapid pregnancy, still birth, this is so fucked up but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: m!SS has a shady encounter at the Institute and escaping only shows him how much worse it can really be.
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	All For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE note the “still birth” tag. This is a rapid pregnancy/birth kink fic that was never intended to have viable life come from it. Scroll on only if you’re cool with that

When he woke in the Institute’s med bay, he had no memory of how he had ended up there. He was hooked up to various monitors and IV’s, but despite that the area he was in was empty of people. He immediately sat up and started extricating himself from the equipment, interested only in getting as far away from there as possible. He didn’t trust the Institute, and now he felt it was for good reason.

Using needles he found in the room, he picked the locks on the lockers in the corner and found some of his equipment, although his supplies were missing. There was nothing for it; he needed to get out of here.

He used all three of his Stealthboys to do it, but he managed to reach the teleportation device and chose a destination at random. When his vision cleared after the teleportation, he realized he was at the site with the odd Mr Handy that drifted around the location in a stoner-like bliss. It was a location he hadn’t bothered settling, considering that Gunners had built themselves a base within sight. It wasn’t a settlement worth risking lives for. 

A stab of pain in his gut suddenly took him to his knees. He clutched at his middle, and nearly froze in horror as he felt something rumble under his hands.

“What the—” he was cut off by more movement, and he nearly screamed as his belly suddenly seemed to inflate beneath his hands. In mere minutes, his vault suit was stretched nearly beyond its capacity, the zipper struggling to hold together as he suddenly had the appearance of being several months pregnant. He stared down at himself, and nearly screamed in horror as his gut rumbled again and expanded even more.

This had to be the Institute’s doing. It was the only explanation. Some sick experiment? A punishment for escaping? He was at least as big as Nora had been right before Shaun’s birth. The thought made him shudder. Whatever was growing in his guts needed to be removed, now. He remembered there being medical supplies in one of the nearby cabins; hopefully he hadn’t stripped it of everything useful last time he’d been here. It was an effort to get onto his feet, and he staggered for a moment as he struggled to compensate for his center of gravity being suddenly _drastically_ different, and lurched towards the first aid cabin.

His stomach lurched once more before he got there, nearly doubling in size between one breath and the next, then suddenly tightened in the sharpest and most painful cramp he had ever experienced in his life. It was so intense that the tightened muscles in his huge round stomach actually changed the shape, giving it a near torpedo like shape out in front of him. He doubled over, unable to stop it, a low groan torn from deep within his chest as he tried to hold up the weight of his huge, straining belly. Just when he thought it was over, it happened again, somehow even more intense, and something heavy suddenly slid down inside him and nearly into his narrow pelvis, making him jolt in shock and involuntarily shift his feet to widen his stance. The intense need to _push_ suddenly came over him, but he grit his teeth and stubbornly refused to do anything until the urge and cramping had passed.

He couldn’t stand up straight anymore, he realized in a daze, the weight and girth of whatever was in him resting so low in his pelvis that it made it impossible. He managed to waddle to the cabin he sought, and slammed and locked the door after him. He didn’t need that robot or a damn feral ghoul walking in on him now.

He made it to the cabinet and started frantically looking through it for something, _anything_ , that could help. He’d take a med-x for the pain or a scalpel to cut this thing out of him or _anything_ at this point. It was difficult to search the cupboards with his massively distended pregnant belly hanging in front of him.

Another contraction gripped his belly, and before he could stop himself he had dropped into a deep squat with a low groan, gripping the edge of the cabinet for support, supplies forgotten. His huge belly filled the space between his spread knees, snug enough that he could feel the muscles in his stomach rippling against his thighs. The urge to push came again, and this time he didn’t have a choice, his body simply putting itself to work without any conscious decision on his part. He bellowed as the weight inside him descended even lower, feeling like it was going to split him from taint to tailbone. The contraction suddenly ceased, leaving him panting and shaking, and unable to rise from the squat he was in due to the large and immutable weight within his hips that his body was attempting to expel. He reached down with a shaking hand and realized with horror that the crotch of his vault suit was soaked and bulging gently where his flesh bulged around the object trying to come out of him. He had to get this suit off, before this thing tried to emerge in earnest.

His gut rumbled again and he felt the object in his pelvis _grow_ , stretching him even further. It was still growing, even as it tried to come out of him. He fumbled at the zipper and managed to get it down to the top of his now massive belly before another contraction stopped him with a guttural scream as his body forced him to push once more. He could feel his hole widening, splitting him as it strained to release the object within, and just when he thought he would be able to catch his breath another contraction tore through him and stretched him even wider, the burn like nothing he had ever felt before. Through his haze of agony and desperate bellowing breaths, he distantly felt the seat of his vault suit bulge even more, keeping the object inside him, the fabric refusing to give and his body unable to relent. He fumbled at the zipper again, but it had jammed and was too strong to force any further. Another contraction, another gut rumble, and he screamed as he was split even further and the vault suit faithfully held together.

He didn’t know how long he laboured, unable to rise, unable to open the zipper of the suit any further, the suit only stretching slightly as it kept the huge object from fully emerging from him, but he finally managed to reach down and stuffed fingers strong with desperation into the weakening seam in the bulging crotch of the suit and tore it.

Something huge burst from his hole with a gush of viscous fluid the second the material split, making him shriek in shock and pain. He almost registered relief at the huge object finally being out of him, but something massive began to move inside him and he realized it wasn’t over. He reached down once more with a fumbling hand, and felt a huge, slimy object protruding from him. Whatever it was slowly but inexorably turned within him and under his hand, just before another contraction kicked in. He grabbed the cabinet with both hands again and rolled his hips to widen them further and bore down with a deep grunt, sick with pain and just wanting this to be over. For a long moment, he thought it was stuck, the huge object refusing to budge, but his body appeared to be just as eager to expel the thing and took over with the full body and intense pushes from earlier. It took several tries and his face felt hot and tight with the effort of straining, but finally the object started to slowly move downwards, somehow spreading him even _more_ , then two painful _pops_ close together had him nearly lunging up in shock and pain. Another grunt and a long, hard push and something heavy and lumpy slid from him with a thump onto the floor, leaving him panting and feeling suddenly empty.

He tried to push himself to his feet but his shaking legs betrayed him and he collapsed onto his side. When he managed to lift his head enough to look back, he saw a mottled and ugly green monster, lying dead on the floor. It took him a moment to register that it looked like an infant supermutant, but before he could wonder any more about it his still-massive belly rumbled again and another contraction gripped him hard enough and long enough that another massive baby’s head was well and truly engaged in his pelvis before it subsided. 

He tried to roll back into a squat, but the contractions were happening so hard and fast it was impossible. He lay on his right side, trapped by his own weight and trembling muscles, but he managed to pull his knees towards his chest and hooked an arm behind his left knee to pull it even further up and out, spreading himself as much as possible while laying on one side as his body bore down again and again. He was caught by his body’s instincts, unable to do anything more than grunt and groan gutturally as the intense contractions forced the huge baby’s head into a burning crown before abruptly and painfully popping out. The head hung heavy and wet between his thighs, soaking his torn vault suit in even more bodily fluids. An involuntary sob burst from him and he trembled as he held his leg wide and felt the supermutant infant rotate inside him, the broad shoulders pressing deeply into his walls as it did so, and then the merciless contractions hit him again.

The first supermutant baby had either been larger or had simply smoothed the way for the second, because it wasn’t long before he was collapsing limply on the floor, trembling, hollow. The second infant lay as dead as the first one. He dully wondered if it had ever been alive, or if it had simply been created for this purpose.

He touched his belly, then pressed harder, and nearly sobbed when he felt something large and hard under the surface. There was at least one more in there, probably two judging by the size of his belly, but the contractions had subsided to mild cramps, as if giving him a small reprieve. He managed to drag himself onto the nearby cot and rallied enough to be determined to get this experience over with.

The next strong contraction had him tucking his chin to his chest as he bore down. He had thought he could lean back against the headboard with his feet flat on the bed, but he realized with shock and horror that the thing slowly descending into his birth canal was considerably larger than the two that had come before it. Stifling a sob, he hooked both arms behind his knees and spread himself as another strong contraction hit. Despite the strength of the contractions and the massive effort he put into pushing, the progress was slow and agonizing until he was screaming, straining, spread wide around the crown of the enormous head. The contraction abruptly ceased, and the baby slid nearly all the way back in, only the very top of its head felt under his hand when he reached down to feel between his legs. He bore down with another contraction, pushing with all his strength, but when the contraction cut off it happened again, the sensation horrible and painful as it slid back in and it made him want to wail. Three more intense contractions and pushes and he was no further along, leaving him trembling and panting on the bed, flat on his back, legs splayed open to allow room for the massive head that was splitting him open yet refusing to emerge.

Something amber caught the corner of his eye and he weakly turned his head to look at the brown bottle jammed between the mattress and the wall, exposed now that his weight had drawn the mattress down enough. He grabbed it to look at the label and nearly sobbed in relief as he tore lid off and poured a handful of Buffout directly into his mouth and choked them down dry. It wouldn’t kill the pain, but it would give him the strength to get this thing _out of him_. 

The Buffout hadn’t kicked in by the time the next contraction came, or the next, but he felt his muscles strengthening and filling out as the third came on. He pushed himself onto his elbows and drew his knees nearly up to his ears and bore down with a bellow as the next contraction gripped his still-huge belly.

“ _Get! Out! Of! Me!_ ” He bellowed with each sharp, short push, bringing the baby back to the ever painful crown. Even with the extra strength, the enormous head slowed and seemed to stop at its widest. Terror gripped him nearly as strong as the agony as he bore down harder; was it simply too big to come out?

He screamed through gritted teeth as he pushed even harder, and his effort seemed to trigger an even stronger contraction, squeezing abused and burning muscles around the huge baby until it finally started moving forward again. He gasped and sobbed and strained until the head finally popped out with a disgusting gush of fluids, and he fell back on the bed again, shaking. Even though the huge head was out of him, he still felt like he was being split open by the body of the baby, his own body struggling to accommodate its enormous girth.

The body began to rotate within him, his inner walls trying to squeeze and maneuver it into a more manageable position, but it was happening much slower than the others, it’s huge size plugging him tight and making it nearly impossible to turn at all. The Buffout had already worn off, draining him enough that his weak pushes only strained his screaming muscles even further. He fumbled around on the mattress and found two more pills, and forced them down.

It took a lifetime for the pills to kick in again. Once he felt his strength returning, he drew his knees up again and bore down with a bellow, feet in the air and even his toes clenching with the full-body effort of shoving this monster out of him. The first broad shoulder burst from him, making him flinch badly, but he didn’t let up on the massive push until the second shoulder popped out with another gush of fluids. He expected the rest of it to slide out as easily as the others had, but it was so large his stretched muscles were still tight around it, holding it in. It took two more long, hard pushes to finally force the rest of the body out. He collapsed back onto the bed and the legs and feet finally slipped out of him. There was no sound or movement from this one either. He was still laying there limply when a final contraction rippled through him and the placenta gushed out of him with a gentle but involuntary last push from his body.

He was trembling, light-headed, but he was well and truly empty this time. His stomach was somehow nearly back to normal size, somewhat protruding but nothing like the baby-belly that Nora had sported for a few months after giving birth. He realized the Buffout was still in his system, contracting and working his muscles back into shape. His ass felt intensely sore and abused, but even that was drawing tighter with every passing minute. He tried to push himself up with a wince, grimacing at the aches and pains in his body, but the light headed feeling got worse and he fell back again.

Just as he was passing out, someone in an Institute uniform was leaning over him, peering down at him and writing something on a clipboard.

“Yes, yes, this will do nicely.” The stranger muttered to himself before turning his head to speak to someone else. “Prepare him for transport back to the Institute. We should be able to begin the next phase by tomorrow.”


End file.
